Caprichos
by Chia Moon
Summary: Ryoma tiene pocos caprichos y sus padres casi siempre se los entrega. Es el niño mimado de ropa cara. Pero existe uno que no pueden entregarle... ¿o sí?


Que me despisto y no subo esto, jo. Siento la tardanza más que nada por despiste.

No sé si al final entra dentro del ranking que me pediste, Kate uxu.

* * *

Entrega del premio por sorteo de las doscientas historias en mi página de face. Ganadora, Kate :3

* * *

Título: Caprichos

Pareja:RyoSaku

Rating: T

Género: Romance.

Advertencias: OOC.

Disclaimer: Pot no me pertenece, al igual que tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

 **ºCaprichosº**

 **..**

Ryoma tenía pocos caprichos. Muchos, se podían contar con los dedos de las manos.

Ponta. Karupin. Tenis. Jugar videojuegos. Ir de compras a la tienda de deportes. Hamburguesas. Y poco más.

Por ello, cuando Rinko escuchó aquella nueva palabra salir de su boca durmiente cuando fue a revisar su sueño por la noche, no lo comprendió. Con el ceño fruncido, regresó junto a su marido en la cama y se sentó mientras se quitaba la bata. Nanjirou no tardó en prestarle atención hasta que vio su ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Rinko la miró y luego ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué es una Sakuno exactamente?

Nanjirou se tensó repentinamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Dónde has leído eso?

—¿Leer? — Rinko sacudió la cabeza negativamente mientras se acomodaba contra las almohadas—. No. Más bien ha sido escuchado. De la boca de tu hijo exactamente. He ido a ver cómo estaba mientras dormía y lo ha soltado cuando le toqué la frente. Me preocupaba que su fiebre hubiera empeorado.

Nanjirou se rascó el pecho. Ellos, como padres preocupados por su único hijo y culpándose en gran mayoría del cambio repentino de la personalidad de este, se habían enfocado tanto en darle lo que quería, que siempre que algo salía de su boca, se esforzaban por encontrarlo. Por suerte para ellos, Ryoma no había pedido ningún otro hermanito, aunque a él no le importaba poner la práctica, Rinko no quería más de sus hijos por ahí correteando.

Por eso, entendía que su mujer se hubiera quedado con la palabra y que quisiera descubrir que era.

Aunque él ya sospechaba algo.

Rinko estaba mordisqueándose el labio, pensativa. Y cuánto adoraba él ese gesto que era capaz de hacer que la deseara.

Por un instante, cuando había soltado ese nombre pensó que había encontrado de nuevo sus revistas impropias, pero no. Por suerte. Ya las cambiaría de escondite al día siguiente.

—Creo que Sakuno no es una cosa, sino más bien, un quién.

Rinko clavó los ojos en él con sorpresa. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron y volvió a morderse el labio.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

—No te va a gustar— atajó.

—Escúpelo— exigió.

Nanjirou suspiró.

—Si mal no voy encaminado, es la nieta de Sumire Ryuzaki.

Rinko soltó un gemido de incredulidad. Clavó los ojos en su marido y enarcó una ceja.

—¿La misma que decías que pese a ser vieja y tener un carácter de mil demonios estaba para hacérselo?

—Esas fueron palabras mías de loco adolescente.

—Tenías veintiséis años.

—Vale. De engendro piensa con las pelotas. ¿Mejor? — se corrigió.

Rinko rio y con esa risa, se aseguró de no volver a ser regañado.

—Esa niña la he visto y te aseguro que es todo lo contrario a su abuela.

—Pero no es una cosa que pueda comprarle y ponérsela en un estante cuando ya no la quiera.

Nanjirou tuvo que darle la razón. Rascándose el mentón, se preguntó de qué modo se podrían mover hilos. Aunque sonrió divertido.

Así que su pequeño retoño sentía algo por una chica…

* * *

Sakuno bostezaba mientras abría el buzón para sacar la correspondencia, seguramente, destinada a su abuela y padres. Desde que inventaran el ordenador y los móviles, Tomoka y ella gastaban más en ello, que en papel y tinta. Quizás por eso no había esperado que una de las cartas fuera para ella. No tenía sello ni remitente, así que lo primero que pensó fue que debía de ser una de esas tantas cartas cadena que existen en el mundo.

Aún así, la abrió por la simple curiosidad de que alguien se acordara de ella hasta para eso.

Pero lo que las letras de esa carta expresaban, no era algo que hubiera esperado. Jamás.

 _Sakuno:_

 _Soy Ryoma. Estoy gravemente enfermo en mi casa. Corre. Me queda poco de vida. ¡Ayúdame!_

 _Para asegurarte de que soy yo, te diré algo que solo nosotros sabemos: Algo que solo nosotros sabemos._

 _Ryoma Echizen. (El dueño de Karupin)_

Tragó, incrédula.

Sin saber si aquellas palabras eran ciertas o no, dejó caer la correspondencia excepto esa y salió corriendo si quiera recordar que iba en pijama y chanclas.

¡Ryoma-kun se moría!

* * *

Cuando Rinko abrió la puerta, apenas sí tuvo tiempo de detener el huracán de largas trenzas que empezó a subir escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo y abrir todas las puertas. Era una masa de muchacha cargada de una voluntad totalmente increíble. Nanjirou se asomó para ver tan sorprendido como ella a la pequeña Ryuzaki moverse como si fuera el fin del mundo mientras jadeaba cada vez que abría la puerta equivocada.

Su marido levantó una mano y la señaló.

—"Eso" es "Sakuno".

—¿Cómo has…?

—Dije una pequeña mentirijilla— confesó rascándose la nuca.

Rinko sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era mejor detenerla antes de que entrara en una habitación inoportuna. La sujetó de los hombros y mientras ella jadeaba totalmente angustiada, la colocó en la puerta correcta.

—Aquí, pequeña. Tu Ryoma está aquí.

La chica ni siquiera pareció escucharla. Abrió la puerta, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

* * *

Ryoma desvió la mirada de la televisión para clavarla en la puerta. Sospechaba que sería su madre con la medicina, algo de comer y seguramente una mano amorosa que esquivaría con un gruñido. Pero en cambio, había una chica de flequillo alborotado, trenzas medio deshechas, en pijama, con unas zapatillas en forma de monstruo de las galletas rosa.

Qué le asparan.

—¿Ryuzaki? — cuestionó.

Ella dio unos cuantos pasos antes de lanzarse contra él con tanta fuerza que el mando de la consola terminó chocando contra el suelo en un ruido bastante problemático. Se aferró a sus ropas y comenzó a llorarle sobre la camiseta, gritando a pleno pulmón que no quería que se muriera, que no la dejara jamás y a saber qué insufribles tormentos hacia su persona pensó.

Miraba la escena con la boca abierta y hasta que no posó una mano sobre su hombro, no pareció volver en sí.

Sorbiéndose un moco y apartándose de un manotazo unos restos de lágrimas, le hipó una súplica.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? No voy a morirme. Es un resfriado normal y corriente con un poco de fiebre. Tsk. Exagerada.

Sakuno guiñó los ojos, más hermosos ahora llorosos sí podían serlo. Le pasó el pulgar por uno de ellos para quitar restos de lágrimas con una ternura suave y dulce. Sakuno los cerró y tragando, le mostró un papel arrugado y algo rasgado. Las manos le temblaban.

—Recibí esto en mi buzón esta mañana… temí que fuera cierto.

Ryoma leyó lo que parecía haber sido una carta y frunció el ceño hasta que maldijo por lo bajo.

—Condenado viejo— gruñó.

—¿Qué?

—Esta carta la escribió mi padre. Es su letra.

Sakuno intercaló la mirada de su rostro a la carta hasta que pareció comprender. Con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza, retrocedió hasta que casi se golpeó la espalda con el escritorio. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—¡Dios mío!

Ryoma suspiró, dejó el papel a un lado y se pasó una mano por los cabellos. El silencio reinó incómodo entre ellos.

—Gracias— soltó repentinamente.

Mirándola por debajo de su brazo, desvió la vista cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Sakuno emitió un gorgorito de risa y se tiró del pijama.

—No me las des, por favor— rogó—. Realmente he pasado un miedo atroz. Pensé que te ibas a morir y… fue terrorífico.

Se miró la punta de las zapatillas, encogiéndose al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que debía de estar. Generalmente, se había imaginado que eso de verse en pijama sucedería tiempo más tarde, cuando estuviera casada con su respectiva pareja y entonces, juntos se rieran de sus zapatos.

Hasta que no sintió algo sobre sus rodillas no levantó la vista y fue solo un momento antes de sentir la calidez contra sus labios. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, cerrándose ante la agradable sensación de un beso torpe que presionaba su boca.

Sin saber por qué, levantó su mano derecha para enredar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos masculinos y acarició su nuca hasta rodearlo con ambos brazos, separando sus piernas para atraerlo más contra sí.

El corazón latía a mil por hora. Ahí, entre los brazos de Ryoma, eso sí era morir. Pero de felicidad.

* * *

Rinko recogió la bandeja y tras darle un capón como castigo a su marido, subió las escaleras. Sin llamar, entró, empujando con la cadera la puerta para encontrarse a ambos adolescentes besándose y separándose a la par.

Ryoma farfulló palabras y con deseos de asesinar a su padre. Rinko les dejó las bebidas y se acercó a él para comprobar la temperatura. Había subido, desde luego, pero dudaba que fuera solo por la fiebre.

—Sakuno, te prestaré algo de ropa para que estés más cómoda. Pero antes, llama a tu casa. Seguro que tus padres se preguntan qué ha pasado contigo para salir en pijama. Nanjirou te dirá dónde está el teléfono, anda, corazón.

La chica asintió y tras hacer una reverencia y quitarse las zapatillas con gesto avergonzado, bajó en busca de Nanjirou.

Rinko miró hacia su hijo atentamente mientras se preparaba para tomar la comida y medicina. Había un plato de más para Sakuno.

—Ryoma.

—¿Hn?

—Tu padre y yo te hemos estado dando todos los caprichos que hemos podido. Tan fácil como despertarte al día siguiente y tenerlos sobre la mesita de noche. Pero hijo, existen caprichos que solo tú puedes conseguirte. —Por la mueca que hizo, comprendió que su hijo comprendía de quién exactamente hablaba—. Y, déjame decirte que, como adulto responsable de ti y de ella, no te dejaré tener ese capricho hasta que seas totalmente capaz de hacerte responsable. Así que la puerta abierta siempre.

Cuando su hijo asintió a regañandientes, Rinko salió.

Sonriendo divertida, empezó a maquinar un nuevo capricho personal. Y esperaba que este fuera en el futuro, con unos ojos como los de su padre y cabellos como su madre. Que llevara el apellido de su esposo y que la llamara tiernamente abuela.

Oh. El tiempo pasaba tan deprisa.

 _Abuela_.

 **FIN**

 **11 De junio del 2016**


End file.
